


Day 7 - Humiliation

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, mentioned cum eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: They had the whole scene planned out. But her tired and annoyed tone still made him squirm. He couldn’t help but be embarrassed when someone seemed tired of him.But that was the entire point, wasn’t it?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Kudos: 43





	Day 7 - Humiliation

“Peter, I don’t know what to tell you,” Pepper told him, sounding exhausted.

They had the whole scene planned out. But her tired and annoyed tone still made him squirm. He couldn’t help but be embarrassed when someone seemed tired of him.

But that was the entire point, wasn’t it?

“Miss Potts, I’m so sorry, I don’t know-“

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. “I can’t excuse such sloppy work. You were the top of your class, weren’t you?” She clicked her tongue. “This is disappointing.”

Disappointing  
He knew that most humiliation was supposed to be an actual sexual thing - at least from what he’d read online. But for him what stung more (and turned him on more) was having his intelligence insulted.

Maybe Flash’s bullying had more impact on him than he realized.

“No- no, I can do better! I know I can. I know I can,” he said quickly, the words rushing out as he clenched his hands together in his lap.

No, it definitely wasn’t to hide the fact that he was definitely getting turned on.

Pepper lazily looked him over, sighing. “Peter, I just don’t know. I’m not sure you can do better.” She tapped her fingers on the desk, nails clicking in a way that made Peter get goosebumps.

“I can! Miss, please, I know I can.”

She shook her head. “No,” she said firmly. Then she sat up more, looking at how his hands were in his lap. “Stand up,” she told him, raising an eyebrow. “Hands at your sides.”

“No- ma’am, don’t make me-“

“Peter. You want to still be allowed to work here, you need to do as I say. So stand. Up.”

Peter stood up slowly, cheeks beginning to burn harsher. His hands shyly moved to his sides and he gripped at his loose jeans, staring at the floor.

Pepper hummed as she watched him, eyes trailing over him. She did her best to look disinterested, lazily raising an eyebrow as she eyed his erection that was becoming more and more prominent as they kept going. “What the hell is that, Peter?”

A soft whimper left him and he fought to urge to cover himself like he was naked, even being fully clothed as he was. “I-I don’t-“

“I’m trying to tell you how pitifully you’re doing your job and you’re over here getting off to it. That’s disgusting.”

The word shocked through him, further stirring the fire in his belly and causing his pants to tent more. “I’m sorry, ma’am,” he whispered.

Pepper shook her head. “Maybe I’ll just have to teach you a lesson, hmm? Maybe you’ll be good for that and I’ll let you keep your job. But you’ve got to make sure you don’t mess it up as badly as you do your actual work,” she said harshly.

Peter whimpered again but nodded, shyly pressing his thighs together.

“Pants off. Need to see what I’m working with,” she commanded, keeping her disinterested look as best she could.

The young man started unbuttoning and pushing down his jeans. His cock throbbed when he heard Pepper make an annoyed noise.

“No, boxers too. Gotta see if that thing’s as small as it seems from here.”

God, she wasn’t holding back. He moaned under his breath as he listened to her, biting the inside of his cheek. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear before pushing it down along after his jeans.

Then he realized after he tried to kick them off that he messed up.

He hadn’t taken his shoes off.

“Now come here,” Pepper told him, pointing to the floor like he was just a dog following orders.

He blushed darker, chewing his lip. “On-one second, ma’am. I forgot-“

“What? You can’t even follow a simple task like this? You’re even stupider than I realized,” she mumbled, fingernails tapping on the desk again.

Peter bit his lip hard to keep from making any sound, awkwardly having to sit down - ass bare - in the chair he had been in before as he got his shoes off. Then he was able to get everything else off and he went to her slowly.

The tall windows in her office made him even more embarrassed, even though he knew they were tinted. It felt like the entire city could see him being humiliated, watching as he was stripped only to be looked at and criticized.

Pepper seemed to sense his pause and looked at him once he was standing next to her. “Color?”

“Green,” he whispered.

She nodded, uncrossing her legs and spreading them as best she could in her slim skirt. “Good. Now...” she made a slight face as she looked at him. It was all put on, he was a great size and knew how to use it. But she needed to make it hurt. Because that’s what he wanted. “I hope maybe you’re a grower because...”

She reached a hand out, experimentally stroking him once, twice. She completely ignored the sounds that he made, sighing and shaking her head as she moved her hand away again. “I don’t know what you expect me to do with that. If that’s as big as it gets it’s not even worth trying to do anything with.” She trailed her nails over the shaft, chuckling as he shivered.

“I want to hear you say it,” she told him boldly. “Tell me that it’s not even worth trying.”

He whined again. “It’s not worth trying,” he whispered. “I’m too- too small.”

“Absolutely tiny,” Pepper agreed. “Now. On your knees.”

Peter complied, sitting on his knees on the floor between her legs. His cock bobbed between his legs, precum dripping down into a small puddle on the floor.

The woman above him scoffed. “Making a mess. I can’t believe you. Useless, perverted, messy Peter.” She shook her head.

Each word caused his cock to throb, weak moans pulling from his throat. Oh god. He was going to cum. Nobody was touching him and he was going to cum just from being insulted.

Pepper watched him, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t you dare,” she said slowly, nudging his cock with the toe of her shoe. “You make a mess of my floor, you clean it up,” she threatened.

Peter moaned again, hands curled into fists against the floor. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself. But the only way to keep himself from cumming was if he could get a hold on the base.

He hoped Pep wouldn’t be too mad. Out of the scene, at least.

Pepper watched him, expression softening just a little. She knew that he was close. She could see how tightly his fists were clenched and how tense his entire body was. Breaking character just momentarily, she smiled at him. “It’s okay,” she murmured. “Go ahead.”

He shook his head quickly, breathing hard. “Can’t. Need you to- to hurt me. Just a little more. Please.”

She looked slightly surprised, but also mildly amused. “You’re so pathetic,” she spat, quickly getting back into her headspace. “You want to make a mess, dirty my office. Disgusting little Peter.”

Peter groaned, biting his lip. His balls drew tight against his body without any physical contact, cock going ridged.

Pepper watched him closely, snickering as cum dribbled weakly from the tip of his cock. It looked like he had a completely ruined orgasm, except for the way that his body jerked and trembled as he rode it out.

She had expected more of a mess, typically he shot off way further. But maybe the lack of physical stimulation had something to do with it. As it was, he had an impressive puddle gathered under his cock as it continued dripping like a faucet.

He slowly seemed to come down from his high, steady drip slowing to a stop. He breathed hard, eyes slowly opening to look up at Pepper. “Thank you,” he whispered.

She nodded. “You’re welcome. Now, I wasn’t kidding about cleaning up.” The toe of her shoe pointed at the mess that he had made. “Go ahead. I’ll wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
